


Instinct

by Mswriter07



Series: Brian and Dom plus one [4]
Category: Fast & Furious (2009), Fast Five (2011), Fast and the Furious (2001), Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: Catharsis, M/M, Past Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 20:08:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/447034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mswriter07/pseuds/Mswriter07
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Dom follow their instincts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

That night after dinner, Dom found Brian in Layla’s nursery rocking her to sleep. He leaned against the doorframe and watched as Brian whispered to his daughter and sung a few lullabies slightly off key. Brian noticed Dom when he stood up to put Layla in her crib and gave him a soft smile. Dom grinned back and waited for Brian to finish. 

A couple of minutes later Brian walked passed Dom and pulled him out of the room gently. He took Dom to Dom’s room because he didn’t think he’d be able to have sex on his and Mia’s bed with her brother so Dom’s room was the safest. When the door closed Brian pushed Dom against it and kissed him, taking his time and mapping out Dom’s mouth. Dom’s only response was to let Brian take what he needed and he rested his hands on his lover’s hips trying to ground himself.

Brian feeling Dom relax gave him encouragement to continue his explorations so he pulled away from Dom’s enticing mouth and moved his lips along Dom’s jaw to his earlobe. He nibbled and sucked and Dom let out a growl and his head fell against the door. Brian saw the expanse of Dom’s throat and bent down to taste. He took his time and let his instincts lead and soon the two were only in their boxers with Brian straddling Dom’s thighs. 

Brian looked over Dom’s body, even more tanned being in Rio for almost a year, his pert nipples and the sheen of sweat covering him from the heat and arousal. He leaned down and lapped at the nipples and bit them waiting on Dom’s reaction. Dom didn’t disappoint and gripped his ass pressing them together. Brian looked up through his eyelashes and grinned. He mouthed his way down Dom’s chest and nipped and teased Dom’s stomach Dom’s hands slipping from his ass up to his back.

Dom looked down at Brian who was curled over his body from his thighs to his stomach and wondered how he could make his long, lanky limbs seem compact and controlled. He gasped when Brian got to his belly button and lapped at it. Brian glanced up again and Dom combed his fingers through Brian’s curls and grinned back at Brian. He knew Brian needed tonight and was going to let him take anything and everything he needed. With that gesture, Brian sat back up on his thighs and glanced at the nightstand by the bed. Dom got the hint and fumbled for the bottle of lube and a condom if Brian wanted to wear it. He was fine either way.

He dangled the bottle above with his head and Brian reached for it with a chuckle. Dom leaned up and pulled him into a kiss and slid the items into Brian’s waiting hand. Brian’s free hand stroked Dom’s jaw and the two locked eyes, blue to brown, for a long moment and Brian kissed Dom’s forehead before he moved back down Dom’s body. He set the supplies next to him on the bed and then worked Dom’s boxers off his body and shoved his own off as he was looking at his lover laid out under him. 

From the first day he had met Dom almost six years previous he had wanted something like this to happen, had felt it under his skin the entire time he was undercover and it got worse over the years being away from Dom and not knowing what to expect if their paths ever crossed again. When Letty had come to him about Braga and wanting to clear Dom’s record so he could come home, his bosses at the LA field offices were ecstatic to have one of the Toretto gang turn informant and made Brian her handler. Once she was killed and Dom came back to LA they helped each other clear out Braga’s house and then Brian got hurt and Dom stopped running. When Brian heard the judge sentence him ’25 to life with no chance of parole’ Brian was out of his chair before Dom could see he had gone missing and made a couple of phone calls. 

That, in turn, had been the second time he had given up his life for Dominic Toretto. He had only slept with Mia a couple of times the year previous to see if maybe they still had anything but something happened to the protection and Mia became pregnant. Brian already knew his life was upside down but he tried to do right and stay with Mia but he knew that she knew that he was in love with her brother and nothing could stop it. Mia had tried to push Brian in Dom’s direction while she was still alive but she also knew that the two hardheaded men would move in their own time. After she gave birth to their daughter, Layla Rose Toretto O’ Conner, she wrote out a will of sorts that if anything happened to her then Dom and Brian would be the sole people to raise Layla. A week later she had come down with a fever and had to be put back in the hospital. She passed away soon after and Brian and Dom went into their own versions of mourning while taking care of a newborn.

Dom stroked Brian’s jaw and Brian refocused his attentions as he pulled Dom into a deep kiss, pouring six months of built up emotions and tension into it. Dom groaned and gave as good as he got as he wrapped his arms tightly around Brian grounding him in the here and now. Dom was curious about where Brian’s thoughts took him for a few minutes but he could ask later, his body was thrumming with pleasure and anticipation and he needed Brian to do something besides neck him into oblivion. He found the bottle by their legs and pressed it into Brian’s palm. He let go and leaned back on his elbows and watched as Brian opened the bottle and coated his fingers.

Brian looked at Dom again and Dom nodded as he lay back on the pillows behind him. Brian knelt between Dom’s legs and Dom bent his legs and spread them as wide as they could go. Brian warmed the slick up before he even breeched Dom’s body with his clean hand he started to rub and stroke along Dom’s body and he kissed along his random path. When he felt Dom stroke his hair he pushed one finger inside and held his breath waiting on Dom. Dom took a deep breath and relaxed enough for Brian to keep going. 

Five minutes later, he was mewling. He couldn’t believe Brian had it in him to actually get him to a point of no possible speech. He arched his back and he pried his eyes back open to see Brian laying on top of him propped on his elbow watching his face. They kissed hard and Dom felt an emptiness all of sudden before a thick, long shaft nudged his entrance. He wrapped his right leg around Brian and Brian pushed in gently until he couldn’t go any farther. Both were worrying their bottom lips getting used to the sensations coursing through them and Dom squeezed Brian’s hips letting him know he was good. 

Brian built a slow rhythm and ran his hand over Dom’s head, over his jaw feeling the stubble, down to his chest where he pinched at his lover’s nipples. Dom felt his growl building up inside and Brian playing with his chest was the button to release it. He pulled Brian down and kissed him, swallowing their moans and pushing down as Brian thrust harder. Brian braced his body on both his elbows cradling Dom’s body and drove himself harder and deeper inside Dom. Brian thought he was trying to crawl inside Dom and Dom braced his legs beside Brian’s and held him tight.

Orgasms exploded with muffled noises and pants. While Brian felt he had a working brain cell he slid out of Dom’s body gently and collapsed on top of him. Dom still had him wrapped tight in his arms and one of his hands carded through his damp curls. The last thing Dom remembered before he drifted off into sleep was his chest getting damp and he realized that Brian was quietly sobbing. He knew Brian would talk when he wanted and just kissed Brian’s temple and held him closer hoping his heartbeat would calm normally cool man above him. Only time would tell.


End file.
